


The Dissonant Turnabout

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Expect to see psyche-locks later on, Graphic Violence is only for the picture of the crime, Kaito y u so unlcky?, Tags May Change, Teo is LOUD— right?, Vocaloids Are People Too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: A concert, set at the time of 9:00 PM, JST. Nothing suspicious there.. that is, until one of the performers in the concert turns up dead. Just how will Phoenix and Trucy solve this case, when an entire conspiracy threatens to disturb the peace of the world?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Fate's Cruel Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me, writing a full fledged case! Whenever I tried previously, I always scrapped the idea or I took too many creative liberties. Hopefully this will be different, and I see it through to the end.
> 
> And also.. mysteries weren't ever exactly my fortè.. I hope this isn't too easy to solve in the long run!

It was only three minutes before showtime. Miku was ready for the opening numbers, and Luka was just starting to get ready for her duet with Miku before Meiko entered the stage before the twins. Although typically Kaito would be struggling with his difficult wardrobe for his number, Len realized that Kaito was strangely missing from the typical pre-concert chaos. He decided to head to Kaito's dressing room, and he found them clutching a note in their hands. "Kaito-nii, is something wrong?" Kaito immediately jumped, but he then calmed down when he realized that Len was at the door. "No, everything's fine. I just haven't gotten into costume yet." Len nodded, and he shut the door without any further questioning. Yet, Kaito looked at the note once more, his palms sweating.

The crowds and band were none of the wiser, as the opening number _Teo_ began to play. Yet, right as the song wrapped up and Miku went backstage for a costume change, she heard something strange. It sounded like someone was running from the dressing rooms. She figured it just was Kaito needing a breath of fresh air, and she proceeded to change. Although she noticed that the distinct sent of metal was coming from Kaito's room.. So she opened the door, and was greeted with a horrific sight.

The next thing the crowd knew, was the police arriving with sirens blaring. Someone had been murdered.


	2. Phoenix And Trucy, To The Stage

Phoenix turned off his phone, given he had just arrived with Trucy in Japan. He wished he could just say it was a vacation, but there was a case he needed to solve here. To be specific, the murder of one Kaito Shion on concert grounds. After he got everything taken to the hotel, he made his way to the Tokyo Detention Center to meet the defendant. Although, things went from odd to flat-out confusing when he saw her face.

(No one ever told me that the defendant was Hatsune Miku!) The young pop idol sat behind the glass, although the stress from constant questioning seemed like it was doing a number on her. "No matter how many times I tell them, they're so hung up on my discovery.. of.. Kaito-nii's.. body.." most of the questioning was done in caution, mainly because Phoenix didn't want her breaking down halfway into him gathering context as to what happened. Although, the question had to be asked in the end. "Miku, will you allow me to serve as your defense in court?" Miku nodded, her eyes teary. "I don't know who did this.. but I just want Kaito-nii to rest in peace..."

After he finished the mandatory things in the detention center, Phoenix left into the lobby to find Trucy talking with someone through text. "Daddy, it seems that Ema is going to let us investigate the crime scene." Phoenix hummed, at least they weren't going to have to wrestle with a detective who didn't want them looking into the scene to see what may of transpired. "Truce, I'm getting a feeling that you might need to sit out of investigations this time.." Trucy pouted a little, although Phoenix knew she wasn't going to let him do everything on his own.

When they both made it to the crime scene, it obviously was quite busy. Ema was there, and she led Phoenix and Trucy to the scene of the crime. "Now, most of it's been untouched, although everything's pretty bloody near the body. Seems like his killer didn't have time to dispose of the body or even clean up the blood." Phoenix opened the door to the room, which swung outwards. (If someone was going to commit murder in a room like this, they'd have to account for the door..) Phoenix then looked over the room, trying to ignore the scent of blood that the area practically reeked in due to the gore in front of the door. "Whatever happened here, it mustn't of been pretty.." Trucy was looking in the trash cans, and she fished out a crumpled ball of paper. "What's this?"

Trucy smoothed the paper out, and it turned out to be some kind of threat. "Daddy, I think I might of found something that has to do with the case.." Phoenix turned to Trucy, wondering what it was. "A note..? No, this looks like it's a paper threat.." Phoenix read over the note, which said:

**Surrender the truth tonight. End the concert with the news.**   
**Fail to follow through, and the girl will be framed for your death.**   
**Do you understand? This night of joy shall become a waking nightmare.**   
**This is the —GHOST'S RULING—. Do not disobey me.**

(The heck is this!? It's a death threat! This can't be unrelated to Kaito's death..)

[Crumpled Death Threat added to Court Record]

Phoenix proceeded to give the note to Ema, with his brow furrowed in concern. "Truce.. I don't know for sure about this, but this looks way too planned.. we may be dealing with someone who doesn't mess around, and that threat may be their calling card." Trucy nodded, knowing that her dad and the police needed to tread carefully, lest they spur Kaito's killer into action again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, at the time they're investigating, Kaito's corpse is getting an autopsy done so forensics can learn how he died. Although, there's a lot of blood where his body once was, which is marked with a white outline.


	3. Trial Day 1: The Phantom Locked Behind Lies

The day had come when Miku would be put on trial for Kaito's murder; and things were anything but peachy. Miku was nervously pacing in the lobby, and Phoenix was staring at the death threat Ema returned to him. He now knew that it had Kaito's prints on it, meaning he read it. Although.. it might not be enough on its own to prove Miku's innocence, unless some crazy occurrence allows them to talk to Kaito himself and figure out what happened.

"The trial is to begin soon. Defense, Defendant, please make your way to the court." Phoenix got up, and he stepped into the courtroom. It resembled the ones he'd been in before arriving here, save for what seemed to be the Kanji banners on the walls below the gallerys' seats. Most of the motions signaling the start of the trial then occurred, and the judge asked for the prosecutor's opening statement. "Well then, your honor. It is a straightforward incident. Before the defendant got to the lift that would take her upstage, she shot the victim dead. Afterwards, she faked finding his body, and the police know the rest." Phoenix looked over to Miku, and noticed that something didn't line up.

"Daddy, that doesn't make much sense. From what I know on how stages work, the lift and the dressing rooms are too far. Also, I don't think Miku would of gotten onstage in time for the song to play if it was true.." (Truce is right. It's extremely shaky.. well, it looks like we're dealing with a Payne, of course it'd be shaky.) Ema was called to the stand, and she began reaccounting her investigation.

\-- A Nightmarish Crime --

_The crime scene was a total mess when we got there!_  
_There was blood everywhere, and it wasn't even cleaned up— there wasn't even a need to bring luminol there._  
_Although, the autopsy did explain the amount of gore in the small room._  
_The victim, Kaito Shion, died of five gun wounds to the chest, and a singe to the head. Pre-mortem stabbing was also inflicted, too._  
_Whoever did this really wanted to make sure he was dead.._

The judge looked quite surprised by Ema's description of the crime scene, and Ema realized something. "Ah, you don't have any pictures of the crime scene, do you?" Phoenix nodded, wondering why the prosecutor didn't submit the autopsy and crime scene photo to the Court Record.

[Crime Scene Photo and Autopsy Report added to Court Record.]

(Now to finally see what the crime scene looked like before the victim's corpse was taken to forensics.) Phoenix took out the picture of the crime scene, and it took nearly all of his might to not hurl at the disturbing wounds.

As on par with Ema's explanation of the autopsy, there was six bloody gunshots, and three stabs in the abdomen. In fact, Phoenix thought that the killer originally planned on Kaito dying via blood loss, but then finished him off. Funny enough, it nearly allowed for a second day of trials. Yet, Miku had to drop a question that worried Phoenix. "Hey, if you're prosecuting my case, why are you throwing it away?" The prosecutor's flinched. "A-ah, I'm actually his understudy! I'm standing in because he claimed the case was worthless." Miku sharply exhaled, and then slammed her palms on the stand. "Alright then, tell your boss this: If the Ghost is part of this, he'd better come and deal with this himself. Got it? After all, if it is them, he can't let them get away!" The judge slammed his gavel down, and gave the order to the bailiff to retrieve the actual prosecutor for the case. Trial was closed for the day, and Phoenix left the courtroom confused.

"Miku, who is the Ghost..?" Miku immediately averted her gaze, and clenched her fists. "I honestly don't know.."

The enviroment went black.. and five Psyche-Locks appeared in front of Miku. (No way.. why would Miku be lying about that...? Is she trying to protect them? On top of that.. Just what the hell is going on with a lazy prosecutor!?)


End file.
